


Sun and Moon

by Melanie_Athene



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: We meet where night and day come together...
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee
Kudos: 4





	Sun and Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Written 25 February 2006.
> 
> Based on Trilliah's drawing of Sam as the sun and Frodo as the moon. (https://trilliart.livejournal.com/27967.html#cutid1)

~*~

  


We meet where night and day come together, where time and timelessness are one: me with the glint of moonlight on my shoulders, you with the blazing glory of the sun.

And in this moment of perfect understanding, you touch your lips to mine and I am lost. The kiss we share has no end or beginning. It does not mark a line that we have crossed.

It is our destiny to be together. I know this as surely as I know my name. And so as we melt one into the other, I promise we shall never part again.


End file.
